The Adventures of Strawberry the Rainwing (fanfic)
Prologue: It was her first time looking out of the rainforest. It is 20 years after the war had ended. As she looked out, she saw Queen Thorn and a Nightwing. "Probably Deathbringer." She thought. As she went back to the tribe, she heard a shrill scream. She rushed back to see what the commotion was. When she pulled back the leaves, it was like her worst nightmare had come true. There was Queen Thorn laying on the ground. Dead. She looked for possible murder suspects and saw the nightwing, just standing there with 4 knives hovering over him. She had just seen Moonwraith. Chapter 1 : Mama's Here Strawberry sprinted back to the village. As she looked back, she saw Moonwraith chasing her. She ran faster, because her life depended on it. As she got there, she saw her mom and Queen Glory standing around, talking about later plans for the village. "Mom! Mom!" Yelled Strawberry, "Moonwraith! He just killed Thorn!" "Don't lie like that dearest, its not nice." Said her mom, calmly. "But I'm not!" He's on the edge of the rainforest, waiting to kill me!" Yelled Strawberry. "OK," said mom. "Show me." Chapter 2: Lost and Afraid "Mom, he was just here." said Strawberry. "Mom?" Her mom was gone. She was alone in a forest, possibly with a murderer. Suddenly, something in the distance rumbled. As Strawberry watched, paralyzed with fear, out of the leaves came a scavenger. "Hi there buddy!" Said Strawberry, "How are you?" The scavenger ran away as soon as she said that. "Strange" she thought. Then she saw eyes. The eyes of a murderer. "Hello" the eyes said, "Do you know who I am?" Chapter 3: The Devil Himself "Y-y-your Moonwraith... Aren't you. Your here to kill me." Said Strawberry. "Heh heh, said Moonwraith, "You and your lousy Rainwing tales. Do you know why I killed Thorn?" "N-no." Strawberry said. "She was part of the Flames. They're a group of outlaws who want to set fire to the whole world." Explained Moonwraith. "So you had reason to? Your not a ruthless murderer?" "No, I'm not. They are. And I'm here to stop them. I'm the good guy. Do you want to come with me?" Moonwraith asked. "Sure. I'll do it." Chapter 4: Preperation PT 1 As Strawberry rushed back home, she came across her mom yet again. "Where were you dearest," asked her mom. "I was worried sick?!" "Its alright mom, I was just with Moonwraith... Oh my god I shouldn't have said that." "WITH WHO?!?!?!" "M-m-m-Moonwraith. He's a good guy! I swear! He's super nice!" "Okay, okay, I'll let you go near him, but I will be watching you two in case he trys to kill you." "MOM!! I don't need you traveling across the continent with u- I mean nothing!" "I will let you go but I'm still coming no matter what." "Fine. I'll go pack." Chapter 5: Preparation PT 2 The smell of fresh scrolls,newly picked papayas, and mahagony tree filled the air as Strawberry flew into her treetop house. It's really nice but it feels almost, to good. Wait, is that smoke?! ''As Strawberry ran to the source of the smoke, she saw that she was to late. Everything was burning and in ashes, and most importantly, her survival care package that held everything that she was planning on bringing. "No! Who did this?" As she looked around the burning room, she found a scrap of metal. 'The Flames' '' it read. As she picked it up, it crumbled to ashes.'' I guess I'll have to use the spare papayas then, she thought as she grabed the papayas and flew away. Chapter 6: A Start of a Adventure The sunset poured all over Strawberry as she snuck into a little clearing her, her mom, and Moonwraith had found. As she got in, she saw a huge lunk of wood that could fit 4 dragons. Up at the top there was 6 harnesses for reasons she didn't know. "Get on in kid," said Moonwraith. "It's gonna be a while before we get there." "Why? Couldn't we just go through the tunnel?" "We can't. Its heavily guarded by the Flames. They're the ones who attacked your house." "How did you know...your not part of them, right." "Never have, never will. Now get in." As Strawberry got in, she got a blast of cedar wood dust in her face. Well, this is going to be fun,' ''she thought as she sat down. The wood bench was hard, unlike the leaves she sat on in the rainforest. As she contemplated to leave, her mom and Moonwraith walked in. After they sat down, Strawberry could hear clicks above her. So that's what those were for, she thought as the box lifted off the ground and started off to the northwest. Chapter 7: Into the Desert It was so hot inside the cedar box, Strawberry thought, if only I could reach my papayas. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Fanfictions